A Racer's New Life
Everyone thinks that the Turbo Dynasty has fallen but there are still remains of the cruel virus.This is also the story of Jell-ron Eclair Mcgumball and the Upgrade Racers on how they join Sugar Rush. Act I It was a regular but beautiful day at Caramel Cove Prison. All prisoners went to work making butterscotch squares Jell-ron: Someday I'll get out of here and be one of those racers Multiple karts zoomed pass the prison. Jell-ron:(gasps) They're here. Runs to gate Guards took notice of Jell-ron and took him away from the gate Jell-ron: Hey, let me go! (struggling in the guards' arms) Guard 1: Jell-ron, this is the third time you went to the gate They carried him into CCP. Jell-ron: I thought my work station was back there Guard 1: No, this time you're going straight to Connie Jell-ron: Oh, great. Meanwhile in Connie's office, Connie: How are the plans going? Sctintist 1: The plans shall be done by Wedensday, ma'am Connie: Good Guard 2: Connie ma'am (gives her a salute) Connie: Yes, what is it? Guard 1: We bring to you Jell-ron Eclair Mcgumball, the prisoner whose been looking out at the gate. Connie: Give us time alone. The guards close the doors behind them. Connie: You have been causing a lot of trouble for me young man, care to tell me why? Jell-ron: I'm the one whose causing trouble? I'M THE PERSON WHOSE CAUSING TROUBLE!?! Says the person who LOCKED us up here for more than fifteen years! Connie: I'm only trying to make your lives better. Jell-ron: Make our lives better how? Cause I don't see how being in prison and not being able to see what's outside the gate makes our lives better. Connie: Jell-ron get out of my office. Jell-ron went back to his position. Tellica walks to him. Tellica: What's the matter, cous? Jell-ron: Why do you care for me? You're just like everyone else. Tellica: (whispers in his ear) To tell you the truth, none of us don't like Connie either. And I know a way to get out of here. Jell-ron: Really? How? Tellica: On our time off, I made a couple of crowbars to break the gate. Jell-ron: When will it happen? Tellica: We can do it now, no guards around. So Jell-ron and Tellica ran toward the gate and started bending a part of it back. Just as they were getting done, footsteps of the guards sounded very close. Tellica: Alright, lets get moving. Tellica first successfully made it through the hole, but Jell-ron got his foot stuck in the hole. Guard 2 (From a distance): Hey, what's that at the gate? Tellica and Jell-ron struggled harder to be free til finally he was. Then they made a dash for the track. Unfornately, the guards saw them escape. Guard 1 ran and pressed the ALARM button. In Connie's office, Connie could hear the alarm. Connie: Oh my goodness, what happen this time? Guard 2 rushes in her office. Guard 2: Connie ma'am, somebody escaped the prison Connie: Oh my goodness, can you guards just keep an eye on eleven simple prisoners. Guard 2: We can identify them, one is Jell-ron and the other is Tellica. Connie: I can't believe I trust you, get out of my sight. Guard 2 walks shamefully out of her office. Connie: Lattea, get in my office now. In two seconds flat, Lattea arrives. Lattea: You called me ma'am? Connie: Gather your troops and find these two escapees Lattea: Consider it done. Act II Jell-ron and Tellica sat by the local road. Tellica: Now what do we do? Jell-ron: Just follow the road, I guess So the two followed the road until they saw the starting/finish line from a distance Jell-ron: That must be where the race starts, come on The two continued their way, knowing the trouble that may possibly follow At CCP, Caramel Cove Prison Lattea: Alright men, our job is to find these prisoners and bring them to justice. Do I make myself clear? Soldiers: MA'AM YES MA'AM Lattea: Regiment one, search the Diet Cola Mountain area. The first batch of soldiers walked out and went right. Lattea: Regiment two, search the Candy Cane Forest area. The second batch walked out and continue straight. Lattea: Regiment three, search the Choco Mountain range, The final batch walked out and went left. Jell-ron and Tellica just reached the finish line where the Random Roster Race was finishing up as well. Narrator: Coming in first place, Vanellope Von Scwheetz, in second place, Taffyta Muttonfudge in third place, ''Candlehead, in fourth place, Rancis Fluggerbutter, in fifth place, Jubileena Bing-Bing, in sixth place, Crumbelina Di Caramello, in seventh place, Minty Zaki, in eighth place, Gloyd Orangeboar, and coming in last place, Sticky Wipplesnit. '' Sticky just got out of her cart and Taffyta walks angrily toward her. Taffyta: What are you doing on the board? Sticky: I won fair and square Taffyta: I don't think so Sticky: What do you mean? Taffyta: Not a lot of recolors get on the board and they should be on it at all Sticky: What!? I am a racer like you. Taffyta: No you're not. You're just a copy of one. Sticky: I am a racer like everyone else Taffyta starts pushing Sticky Sticky: Hey, stop it Taffyta: Get off of the track Sticky: No, I'm on the board. Jell-ron, Tellica and every racer watch what is happening Taffyta: You're just a worthless pile of code Taffyta pushes Sticky into a puddle of chocolate mud Jell-ron: Hey, what was that for?!? Taffyta: None of your taffiwax. Jell-ron: Let me ask you this, why do you give a recolor disrespect when you give the recolor's original full respect? Taffyta: She's just a copy Jell-ron: True that she has a resembling body and clothing but that doesn't mean that she shares the same thinking as the original. Torvald (from a distance): You got that right. Jell-ron: So, why don't you just leave her alone. Taffyta walks up in his face. Taffyta: Why don't you get out of here. Torvald, Citrusella, and Nougetsia ran in front of Jell-ron. Citrusella: Hey, why don't YOU get out of here. The trio gave a long stare. Taffyta walks away. Taffyta: You're lucky you got friends... which are just piles of worthless code. Nougetsia: Are you okay? Jell-ron: Yeah, I'm fine, but we should help her. (points to Sticky) Torvald: Sure. The four walk to the down and dirty girl. Jell-ron: You alright? Sticky: A little sticky but fine. Jell-ron extends his right hand to her. Jell-ron: Let me help you up. Jell-ron pulls Sticky up. Sticky: Thank you. Not a lot of people would stand for a recolor. Jell-ron: Really, how come? Sticky: I mean, everyone is nice here but they just don't watch for each other's back, if you know what. Jell-ron: Oh, so basically, I'm the first person to stand out? Sticky: Technically, yeah. By the way, what's your name? Jell-ron: I'm Jell-ron Eclair Mcgumball, and yours? Sticky: I'm Sticky Wipplesnit. Tellica: And I'm Tellica Lemondrop. Sticky: So, what brings you to Sugar Rush? Jell-ron: we want to race. Sticky looks around the starting line. Sticky: Uh, where's your karts? Jell-ron: we don't have any. Sticky: How can you race, if you don't have a kart. Jell-ron: I don't know, just thought that we may get one. Tellica turns and see soldiers from a distance. Tellica: (gasps) Tellica taps on Jell-ron's shoulder. Jell-ron: Not now. Tellica taps on his shoulder again Jell-ron: NOT NOW Tellica: Yes now. Jell-ron: Why. Tellica: Look!!!(points Jell-ron's head in the direction of the upcoming soldiers) Jell-ron: Oh Jell-ron turns back to Sticky Jell-ron: You wouldn't happen to have extra room in your kart would ya? Sticky: Climb in, I'll take you to the kart factory Jell-ron: Thanks a bunch Jell-ron and Tellica jumped in the back of Sticky's kart and hanged on. Act III Lattea arrives to her front row soldiers Lattea: Well, where are they? Soldier 1: They got away ma'am, but I know where they're heading Lattea: Where? Soldier 1: They're heading for the Kart Bakery. Lattea: Lead us to them. The regiment continues their way. Torvald: They must be referring to Jell-ron and Tellica. Citrusella: What are they going to do to them? Nougetsia: Something bad I'm guessing. Citrusella: Well come on, we got to warn them. Nougetsia: I know a short cut to the Bakery. Torvald: Lead the way. The three jump into their karts and followed Nougetsia. Meanwhile, Jel-ron, Tellica and Sticky just arrived at the Bakery. Sticky: Well, here we are Jell-ron: Wow, where are the karts made? Sticky: Follow me. Jell-ron and Tellica ran after Sticky. Back on the outskirts of the Bakery The regiment arrives at the foot of the Bakery Soldier 1: There it is, the Kart Bakery. Citrusella, Nougetsia, and Torvald arrive. Citrusella: Oh no, we may be too late Torvald: Let's hope not The three drove up to the gate where soldiers were waiting. Soldier 2: What are doing here? Torvald: Ugh, we're just here for a checkup Soldier 2: Have a good day The gate opens. Torvald: Thank you The three drove in. Torvald: We got to find them Back at the gate: Soldier 1: Hey, why's the gate open? Soldier 2: A few sweet kids came here for a checkup. Soldier 1: What do they look like? Soldier 2: One was light brown, another was pink and the other was purple. Soldier 1: You IDIOT, those three are friends of Jell-ron no one else must get in. Soldier 2: Yes, sir Soldier 1: (yells) ALL SOLDIERS FORTIFIY THE BAKERY. No one gets in and no one gets out Act IV Tellica and Jell-ron are just finishing up their karts Sticky: Looking good, guys. Jell-ron: Thanks Torvald, Citrusella, and Nougetsia run in. Torvald: Jell-ron, I'm not sure what's going on but- Soldier 1(on loudspeaker): Jell-ron and Tellica, come out of the bakery with your hands up, we have you surrounded. Everyone hesitates Tellica: Go Jell-ron: What? Tellica: Go without me, I'll be a distraction. Jell-ron: Okay. Everyone, but Tellica, got in their karts and left the back exit. Tellica walks to the front. Soldier 1: Where's your cousin? Tellica: He's coming Soldier 1's walkie talkie goes off Soldier 1: Repeat that. Soldier 2 (on walkie talkie): Jell-ron and Co. just left the bakery. Soldier 1: WHAT!!! Soldier 2: (on walkie talkie): We tried shooting them down but, they're just too quick. Soldier 1: Find them, if we don't come back with Jell-ron, Connie will have our heads. Soldier 2: Copy that. In Sugar Rush Village, the group arrives at Sticky's house. Everyone goes in. Sticky: Alright Jell-ron, best to start explaining. Jell-ron: Explain what? Stcky: Explain why those soldiers were after you. Jell-ron: You want the truth that's fine by me, I was a prisoner. Everyone, but Jell-ron, gasps. Sticky: So I'm friends with a criminal Jell-ron: No no you don't understand, just let me explain. Torvald: Continue Jell-ron : I was a prisoner for about fifteen years but I was never charged of any crime. Me and my friends were locked away from Sugar Rush for no reason whatsoever. Torvald: Let me guess, after that large amount of time, you grew tired of your life and you left prison to live in Sugar Rush correct? Jell-ron: Uh... yeah basically. Sticky: Jell-ron, I'm sorry you had to live like that. Jell-ron: No hard feelings. Act V At the CCP, Connie look at prison records but was interrupted by Lattea Lattea: Connie ma'am Connie: Yes Lattea, what is it? Lattea: We captured one of the escapies ma'am. Connie: Bring them in. Soldier 1 and 2 bring in Tellica and drop her to the ground. Connie: Well well well, if it isn't Tellica. Tellica: You can't keep us here forever. Connie: Oh don't be sure dearie, but I may need you Tellica: For what? Connie: You know what Tellica: I can't do that. Connie: I think you. Bring a prisoner to the test chambers Lattea: Yes ma'am. In CCP cell row. Iceabel: Big bro. Iceac: Yes? Iceabel: Do you think we will leave this place? Iceac: Someday we will. Thomas: Oh save your breath. Iceac: What's with you? Thomas: Don't you get it? This is our home. We will live here forever Sora: Why do think so negatively? Thomas: There is no way out of this prison Iceabel: But, Jell-ron and Tellica made it out Thomas: They made it out illegally Sora: If Jell-ron and Tellica escaped, there is another world. So don't give up. Thomas: They will be caught any day, like Sara and Laura. The door opens as Soldier 1 and 2 rush in. They walked up and opened Sora's cell. Sora: NO!!! No please. Soldier 1 and 2 drag Sora out of the door. Connie and Tellica arrive on top of the testing chamber. Tellica: (gasps) Sora!!! Sora looks up to see Tellica with Connie. Connie: Now if you don't work with me, I will turn your friends into viruses that will obey every order I give them. Tellica: I'll never work for you. Connie: Very well. Connie nods at a scientist. Scientist 1: Prepare the test subject. Soldier 1 and 2 strap Sora's arms and legs to the wall. Sora: No!!! Scientist 1: Ready... Sora: Tellica don't do this Scientist 1: Aim... Sora: Don't listen to her Scientist 1: Fire. Sora: DON'T LISTEN!!! Sora fell unconscious and started turn acid green. Connie: Now, will you work for me? Tellica: Never Connie: Bring another prisoner. Soldier 1 and 2: Yes ma'am. A minute later, Laura: Let me go. Soldier 1 and 2 strap Laura onto the wall. Laura looks up and sees Connie. Laura: Connie, you won't get away with this, Jell-ron will stop you. Scientist 1: Fire. Laura: Jell-ron will- Laura fell unconscious and started to turn yellow-brown. Connie: Now? Tellica: Never. Connie snaps her fingers. Soldier 1 and 2 bring in Sara. Sara: Come on guys, can we just share a little love together? Soldier 1 and 2 strap Sara to the wall. Scientist 1: Fire Sara fell and started to turn light pink. Connie: Now? Tellica: Never. Connie snaps her fingers Soldier 1 and 2 bring in Iceac, Tellica (gasps) Soldier 1 and 2 strap Iceac to the wall. Tellica starts to cry. Tellica: Stop, please stop. Connie: I won't stop until you surrender. Scientist 1: Fire Iceac fell and turns dark blue. Connie gives a evil grin. Connie: Now do you surrender? Tellica: Never Connie: You are a very strong girl. Connie snaps her fingers. Soldier 1 and 2 bring in Iceabel. Iceabel: No, let me go. Iceabel struggles to get free. Soldier 1: Stop squirming, you little brat! Soldier 1 and 2 strap Iceabel to the wall. Scientist 1: Ready... Iceabel: No!!! Scientist 1: Aim... Tellica: Please you got to stop Connie: I will stop when you surrender. Scientist 1: Fire Tellica: STOP!!! Scientist 1: Hold you fire. Tellica: Alright, I'll work for you. Connie pats Tellica's shoulder. Connie: That's my girl. Act VI The quarter alarm rings. Sticky: I got to go. Torvald: Go get em girl Jell-ron: Good luck Sticky walk to the garage and opens the garage door. Sticky: (yells) Jell-ron can you move your kart please? Jell-ron walks to his kart and moves it. Tellica watches this from behind a cotton candy bush. Tellica: So that's where he is. Soldier 1: Do you want us to intercept him now? Tellica: It would be best if I were to tell him. One of you, get a jawbreaker and other stays here, the signal is the snap of my fingers. Tellica runs off Soldier 2: Do you think she can pull this off? Soldier 1: She doesn't have the guts. Tellica stops at Sticky's front door and knocks on it. A minute later, Nougetsia opens the door. Nougetsia: Tellica, welcome. Tellica: Thanks but I'm looking for Jell-ron. Nougetsia: He's here. Jell-ron runs to the front door. Jell-ron: Tellica, you made it I'm so glad you're here. Tellica: Jell-ron, will you come with me for a moment? Jell-ron: Uh... Sure. Jell-ron and Tellica walk to the front of Sticky's house. Tellica: Can you bring out your kart? Jell-ron: Sure thing. Jell-ron runs back in. Tears stream down Tellica's face. Jell-ron comes back in his kart. Jell-ron: Here it is Jell-ron notices Tellica on her knees crying Jell-ron: What's the matter? Tellica: (sobbing) Jell-ron, this is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you. Tellica snaps her fingers. Soldier 1 jumps from behind a cotton candy bush. Jell-ron: (gasps) You traded our dream? Tellica: Jell-ron, please understand... Jell-ron: I understand, Trader. Jell-ron starts to run but Soldier 1 grabs him. Jell-ron: Let me go you big ape Soldier 2 comes back with a giant jawbreaker. Soldier 2 drops it over Jell-ron's kart. Jell-ron: NO!!! Inside Sticky's House Torvald: What was that? Torvald and Nougetsia ran to the window and saw Jell-ron being taken away. Nougetsia: Poor Jell-ron ,what can we do to help him? Torvald: We're probably the only racers left, everyone else is at the race. Nougetsia: We can't just... do nothing. Torvald: Then lets follow them Torvald and Nougetsia follow the convoy in stealth. Act VII Caramel Cove Prison, testing chamber Connie: How many can you create? Scientist 1: We can make about five in one day Connie: Excellent this is- Lattea bursts through the lab doors Lattea: Connie ma’am, I have some good news Connie’s face turns red as a cherry. Connie: Lattea, you better have something good or else I will… will… do something very terrible to you. Lattea: We caught Jell-ron ma’am. Connie: Alright, that’s it. I’m goanna… you what? Lattea: I said “We captured Jell-ron.” Connie: Excellent work, where’s Tellica? Tellica: We’re right here Tellica walks in with Jell-ron in peppermint handcuffs Soldier 1 and 2 follow behind Tellica Connie: Lock him up Soldier 1 and 2 push Jell-ron out of the lab Tellica: Alright, I did my part, now please don’t harm anyone else Connie: Little girl, I hate break it to ya but I don’t keep my word. Tellica: But you promised Connie: Jell-ron was the only problem to my plans, and you ended him excellently. Tellica: In other words? Connie: In other words, no more distractions, my plans can continue uninterrupted and your services are no longer needed. Connie: LATTEA Lattea: Yes ma’am Connie: Escort her to the prison cells. Lattea pushes Tellica Tellica: Hey, watch it Lattea: Move it, prisoner Tellica: This isn’t over Connie, we will stop you. Connie: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, how can you stop me if you are locked in a prison cell? In Prison cells Iceabel: I hope Jell-ron is having a good time outside of this place Thomas: Do you still believe in that guy? Iceabel: If my big bro believes that Jell-ron can do it, I believe too Thomas: Stop believing in him, you know that someday he will come back as a prisoner The giant chocolate bar doors open. Soldier 1 and 2 walk down the short staircase. Thomas: What did I say? Soldier 1 and 2 walk up to Iceabel’s cells Soldier 1 opens the door Soldier 2 pushes Jell-ron in the cell Soldier 1: Enjoy your company Soldier 2: Yea and enjoy your stay. Soldier 1 and 2 walk out of the doors The doors close behind them. Iceabel: Jell-ron, are you-? Jell-ron: Why did she do this to me? Iceabel: Who did what? Jell-ron: Tellica betrayed me to Connie. Iceabel: (gasps) That’s terrible Iceabel thinks back to when she saw Tellica with Connie in the lab chamber Iceabel: You know, I think we were a part of her decision. Jell-ron: What makes you think that? The cell door opens Tellica falls into the room Lattea: It was a pleasure working with you The cell door closes. Tellica sees Jell-ron red in the face. Tellica: Jell-ron… look I had no choice and I’m sorry Jell-ron: You destroyed our dream life Tellica: But I had no choice Jell-ron: Choice of our dream or fear of Connie? Tellica: Look she was trying to- Jell-ron: Brainwash you and you fell for it. I can’t believe- Tellica: (yells) HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU WERE TO SEE ALMOST EVERY ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS TURNED INTO VIRUSES?!?! Huh?!? Jell-ron: (pauses) I understand. So now what? Tellica: I guess we will meet our fate. Torvald: Or you can be rescued by your friends. Jell-ron: Torvald, Nougetsia what are you doing here? Nougetsia: We follow you guys to the gates and snuck in when no one was looking. Torvald: Come on, let’s go before the soldiers return. Jell-ron: Sure, Iceabel come with us. Iceabel: Uh…I’m not sure. Jell-ron: Come on, Iceac would’ve wanted you to come with us. Iceabel: Well…alright The five ran across the courtyard. Iceabel’s shoelaces got stuck in a Snickers pole. Iceabel: Jell-ron, help me Jell-ron runs back to Iceabel. Torvald: Jell-ron, what are you doing? Jell-ron unties the laces as fast he can The footsteps of the soldiers were in hearing distance Tellica: COME ON JELL-RON, HURRY!!! Finally Iceabel’s laces were retied. Jell-ron: Iceabel, hold my hand and run as fast you can Jell-ron and Iceabel ran across the courtyard. Soldier 1: Jailbreak!!! Stop them The soldiers march as fast they could. Jell-ron and Iceabel made it pass the gate and jump into Torvald’s kart,leaving the soldiers crying at the gate. Act VIII In Connie's office, Connie humms a sweet melody. Soldier 1 walks in with tears on his face Connie: What's the matter big baby? Soldier 1: (sobbing) Jell-ron got away Connie: Who's Wayne, we don't have a Wayne here. Soldier 1: Jell-ron got away Connie: How can you IDIOTS lose him again? Soldier 1: He left during our break Connie: When do I ever give you a break? Soldier 1: We're sorry ma'am Connie: You better be, because you are going to look for him. Soldier 1: Yes ma'am. At Sticky's house Everyone looks at Jell-ron's destroyed kart. Jell-ron: How can we fix it? Torvald: We could rebuild it but we would only have 2 hours until the Random Roster Race and we need a whole day. Nougetsia: Maybe, build another kart? Jell-ron: Can't build another one Iceabel: Whatever we can do, Jell-ron needs to get on the track. Tellica: (gasps) Wait a minute, I never use my kart. Torvald: That's right,we need to head to the Kart Bakery right away Jell-ron: Then what are we standing around here for? Come on lets go!!! In Caramel Cove Prison testing chambers Connie paces back and forth in a fast rate. The door knocks Connie: Please just leave me alone. Lattea: Brother, it's me Connie: Come in Lattea walks in with a roll of paper. Lattea: What seems to be bothering you? Connie: I don't know but I know that this isn't something He wouldn't accept. Lattea: Calm down, I have a plan. Lattea unrolls the paper and lays it on the lab table Lattea: When I out there the first time, I looked at the track and found points where we can stop Jell-ron. Lattea points to certain areas on the paper. Connie: Excellent, and you are certain that this may work Lattea: Positive ma'am Connie: Now we have a plan that Turbo would accept. Act IX Jell-ron and his friends have just arrived at the starting line unaware of Connie's evil plan. Torvald: At least we made it on time. Sour Bill: Attention all racers, it's time for the Random Roster Race, drop your coin onto the sling. Sticky takes a coin from her pocket and gives it to Jell-ron Jell-ron: Wait... Where's your coin? Sticky: I don't need it. Jell-ron: Then, how are you going to race? Sticky: I'm not racing. Jell-ron: But every racer should be- Sticky: Jell-ron, I've raced on this course many times and never gave anyone else this fun opportunity and now I can. So go Jell-ron. Jell-ron: Are you sure about this? Sticky: Aboslutely Jell-ron drops his coin onto the sling Narattor: Jell-ron Eclair Mcgumball Taffyta looks to the platform. Taffyta: You got to be kidding me, this guy. Jell-ron walks to Tellica's kart. Tellica: Hey kid, how are you and your worthless friends are? Jell-ron jumps in Tellica's kart. Sour Bill: Racers, Start... your... engines The sound that can be heard is similar to a large swarm of bees. The signal light switched to green. In groups of 3, the karts zoomed into the village Jell-ron passes racers left and right like a serpent. The racers jump into Gumball Gorge with unknown evil around the corner. Iceac and Sora(as viruses) jump onto the course. Racers swerve out of their way Sora punches Crumbelina's kart. Crumbelina jumps out and runs for dear life Jell-ron rams into them continues his way. Jell-ron jumps out of Gumball Gorge and onto Chocolate Cake Mountain. Jell-ron come up behind Taffyta, Candlehead and Rancis Sara jumps out and grabs Rancis Sara: I wove you Sara tightly hugs Rancis Rancis: You're hurting my code Jell-ron passes Taffyta and Candlehead Laura jumps in front of the launch tunnel Jell-ron passes her, while Taffyta and Candlehead were captured. Back at the starting line Iceabel: Why is it taking him so long? Sticky: Jell-ron will come. Sticky points to the map Sticky: See that red and blue dot? Iceabel: Ahun Sticky: Well, that's where Jell-ron is, he just got to pass the Ice Cream Mountains Back to Jell-ron, Jell-ron is right on Vanellope's tail Jell-ron and Vanellope enter the Sorbet tunnel. Making it through hard turns and and colorful roads At the end of the tunnel, an unexpected vistor drops on Jell-ron. Connie: You had always interfered in my plans Connie stabs the kart's engine The kart slows, and Vanellope crosses the finish line. Jell-ron jumps out of the kart but Connie grabs him by the leg. Connie: I'm not through with you yet. Jell-ron: NO!!! Connie raises a virus dagger. Tellica runs from the stands and takes the blow Jell-ron: TELLICA!!! Tellica: Jell-ron just go. Jell-ron touches the finish line Connie starts to fade away. Connie: No, my plans, The Turbo Dynasty, CURSE YOU JELL-RON!!! Connie disappears. The virus dagger withdraws from Tellica's body and explodes. Tellica rises from her blow The former prisoners came in a group Connie C: Well done Jell-ron Jell-ron: Get away from, I just saw you vanished. Connie C: You only saw the clone, I'm the real Connie. Jell-ron: What are you taking about? Connie C: That will be something I will tell you at a later time. Jell-ron: I understand. Connie C: Now we are all free and happy to live in this beautiful land all thanks to you, Jell-ron Jell-ron: I couldn't have without some great friends Sticky steps forward. Connie: We thank you for helping our comrade Jell-ron feels something pulling on his jacket. He looks down. Jell-ron: May I help you sir? Sour Bill: Come with me. Jell-ron: Uh... okay. Sour Bill takes him the platform Sour Bill: Wait here, I will be back Jell-ron waits. Sourt Bill comes back with Taffyta. Taffyta: What's he doing here? Sour Bill: You will find out Sour Bill: May I have your attention? Everyone still in their individual conversations Sour Bill:(yells) I SAID MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION?!? Everyone stares quietly at the platform. Sour Bill: All hail the Royal Siblings of Sugar Rush, Taffyta and Jell-ron. Jell-ron and Taffyta: WHAT??? Jell-ron: Looks like you got a new rival Taffyta: In your dreams, you're not worthy of being my rival Jell-ron: I'l prove it Jell-ron and Taffyta jump into their karts The light shines green Jell-ron and Taffyta storm off fighting for first place The End Gallery Tumblr mzohj3Ycln1sqwhodo1 1280.jpg|Jell-ron stands up to Taffyta for Sticky Wipplesnit Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Astrofan1's Fan-Fictions